Rhythmic Heaven
by FaberryGleek4Ever
Summary: Welcome to Raven High where the cheerleaders reign, and the glee club are nothing but the dirt on the back of their shoes. But it's a new year and Rhythmic Heaven are stepping up their game in not only their pursuit to gain new members, but prove to everyone just what they're worth. Follow a series of students as they experience the ups and downs of high school and home life.


**A/N:**

Word Count: 5,916

Rating: T (likely to be bumped up to M later in story)

Warning(s) for the overall story: **Crude Language**, **Drug Use**, Sex, Sexual References, **Discrimination**, **Bullying**, Violence, Sexual Assault, Alcohol Abuse, Child Abuse, Homosexual Relationships (**Bolded **warnings apply to the current chapter)

Notes: I wrote this early last year and am finally deciding to publish it on here. I've already finished two more episodes, so I'll aim for weekly updates, though I may no promises after the next two are out.

**Episode Info: **

It's a new year at Raven High School, and the school's glee club, _Rhythmic Heaven_ is looking to recruit some new members after their seniors graduated, and the departing of two other members. With a performance at the school's assembly, will they be able to get the members they need? Or will the cheerleading team, the Ravens outshine them?

* * *

**Glee: Rhythmic Heaven – Episode 1: Welcome Back**

"Mr N, we doomed. We only got three members. We need _12_ to compete in Sectionals." Anderson Smith spoke up as he kicked up his feet onto the chair in front of him, his bright blue sneakers standing out as he wiped some dirt off the rims.

"Yes, I know that since we lost two members so far and all our seniors graduated last year, but we can still recruit some more." Niall Nicholson replied, leaning against the piano in the centre of the choir room. He ran his fingers through his short black hair, trying to think of a way they could get some new members, and maybe get some of their old ones back.

"Anders is right. We practically go unnoticed by the entire school, even if we came fourth in Nationals last year." Avery Morrison added as she pushed her glasses back up the brim of her nose, clutching her workbooks close to her chest, her long blonde hair covering half her face.

"We need to seek out fresh blood, hold auditions and go from there. It's a start." Mr Nicholson said with little confidence, knowing there was a very slim chance of them getting new members who weren't already tainted by the school. Well… the students really. The school itself was fine; it was just the kids that attended. Some of them were real monsters.

"You mean go after the freshman's?" Sammi Bane piped up, sitting backwards on a chair next to Avery as she leant forwards.

"Exactly." He replied, pushing himself off of the piano, fixing up his Khaki shirt as he strolled towards his students, an idea hatching. "How about we convince them through our music."

"How so, Mr N?" Anderson questioned, wrapping his scarf tighter around himself.

"We perform at the opening assembly at the end of the day."

"Not to burst your bubble, but how do you suppose we do that in less than a day? Besides, do you think Principal Burton would be able to slot us in at the last minute?" Sammi asked, yawning, slightly annoyed she had to wake up at 6am to get here early, when they weren't even doing anything.

"We can do a song we all know, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have too much planned." Mr Nicholson replied. "What about Party Rock Anthem?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's perfect! We killed it last year in Regionals." Sammi agreed, jumping up from her seat.

"Let's get practicing then!" Mr Nicholson cheered, clapping his hands together.

* * *

On the other side of the school and on one of the three football fields, the cheerleaders were doing exercises. The two co-captains were on the side-lines, one sitting down at the bottom of the bleachers, flicking through photos on her iPhone, while the other screamed at the girls from the line, agitation clear on her face.

"Yo, Natalia! Pick up the pace!" Phoenix Sanchez yelled at her teammate, Natalia de Sancta Clara who was doing the warm up. This instantly earned a glare from Brya, Natalia's older sister, and her co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Phe. Stop harassing her! She's nearly done, while the others have barely started. Why are you always so hard on her?" Brya asked, smoothing out her black and white uniform, the colours of their school, Raven High School. She watched as her sister finished off from the field, and was doing a few warm downs.

"No." Phoenix warned. "_You're_ too easy on her." She said, pointing straight at her friend, her brown eyes sparkling as she frowned before turning back to the group of cheerleaders. "You know, if we win this year, it will be our second National's win. Do you _want_ that title? If so, then we have to train harder than we've been doing these past couple of years. This is ours for the taking."

She was staring hard at the fields, glaring at anyone who dared look her way, her hands resting on her hips. She was the most feared girl in the school. She held the power. It's not that she was exactly well liked, it was more of the respect/fear that kept her at the top of the social ladder, with the equally well known, though not exactly feared sisters, Brya and Natalia.

Along with the cheerleaders at Raven High, what you called a popular girl or guy were the 'Barbie's and Ken's', or 'Fashionistas'. They were the rich girls and guys who only cared about how they looked, what the latest gossip was, whether Justin Bieber had a new album out, and that they had all the attention. They were envied by the entire population of the school.

"I _know_ that, but it's been forty-five minutes since the actual training was supposed have ended, and school's starting in _ten_ minutes." Brya bit back, dumping her iPhone back into her bag as she slung it over her shoulder, brushing her long brown hair out of her face with a sigh. "Tali!" She called.

Natalia, who'd just done a perfect backflip turned around, her high ponytail bouncing up and down as she ran over to them, her chocolate coloured eyes sparkling as thin beads of sweat dripped down her face. "Yea, Bri?" She asked, clearly avoiding Phoenix's steal gaze as she smiled at her sister.

"Grab your bag. We have to get ready for class." She instructed, smiling warmly at her younger sister.

Nodding, Natalia did as she was instructed, Phoenix still glaring at the pair before grumbling and turning back to the cheerleaders who were still nowhere near finished practicing. "Everyone, training's finished! But you better pick up your act before Coach Lane sees you for the re-auditions, or you'll _all_ be cut! Now get to the lockers and shower up!" She yelled, the girl's nodding furiously as they ambled to get to the locker room, scared if they weren't fast enough they'd be pulled back by her.

Phoenix was about to follow them in, needing a quick hot shower to sooth her sore muscles. After an entire summer of working, she didn't have much time for cheerleading and training, meaning she was a little rusty, her muscles not welcoming the sudden change back. That's when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and press into her back.

She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, and she let herself melt into the embrace as the person nuzzled their nose into her neck. "Hey, Kane." She smiled, happy with the younger guy's presence.

"How was your summer? I wish I could've stayed, but dad insisted we go to Boston to visit Grams." He said, and she only sighed. She could feel him frown. "Please don't tell me you worked the entire time." Kane was the only one who knew about her home life, and the fact that her dad couldn't even be bothered with her. She had to pay for half of her school funds, the other half she'd kind of stolen from her father.

She didn't really consider it stealing though. He should be the one paying for it in whole, _not her_. "I worked most of it, but I _can_ say I went to the pool last week." She said, turning around and into Kane's strong arms.

He was wearing his track team shirt, the same colouring as her uniform, and was rather sweaty. Kane gave out a nervous breath, biting his lip. "Why don't you take the money _I_ offer you? I know you need it with your dad not paying for anything." He said, and she could tell he already knew what her answer was going to be.

"I've already told you, I'm…"

"...not going to take your money. It's my responsibility." He cut her off, "yea, yea, yea, that's what you always say. You know my families loaded, why can't you just take some?"

"Because it's not mine to take. Now listen, I need to have a shower, I'll see you at lunch?" She asked, untangling herself from him and walking backwards.

"That's alright, I need one too, how 'bout we have one together?" He grinned, his dark blue eyes sparkling cheekily.

"Hardy har har very funny." She replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, see ya." Kane laughed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to catch up with his Track friends who were also heading to the locker rooms.

* * *

Summer Ross leant up against one of the many graffiti covered walls behind the bleachers, taking a long drag of her smoke. She didn't usually smoke, but she was back at school, and she was stressed, her mother deciding to beat the crap out of her again that morning. "Yo Summer, spear a few?" A rough voice asked from in front of her. Lazily looking up, her eyes landed on Reed Lane, a short pudgy boy whose face was covered in zits. He was the oh so annoying son of the cheerleading coach.

"Fuck off, Laney and get your own." She replied, blowing then sucking back in the smoke before blowing it completely out and to the side, away from him. This only resulted in the idiotic sophomore to jump up and down to try and inhale as much as he could. Yawning slightly she took out the cigarette and slowly moved it towards him. Grinning, Reed went to take it, only for her to yank it away, chuck it on the ground and step on it.

"Dyke." He spat, but she only shrugged, not caring for the insults he spewed her way.

"Fag." She replied, lifting her left foot up and resting it on the wall as she shoved her hands into the small pockets of her tatty dress, her chain necklaces bouncing against her chest.

"I ain't no fag!" He hissed loudly, looking around to see if anyone had heard them. None of the other druggies there really cared for their little one sided argument, all too high or intoxicated to even form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. "I've fucked enough chicks to know that."

She laughed. "Not even a transgendered fuckup would do your fugly arse."

His nostril's flared, making him look like a mini bull, and she couldn't contain the lazy grin that played on her face at this. "You bitch." He growled out, taking a swipe at her, but missed as she grabbed his fist. Like hell he could take her on. He was only 5'0, while she was a good 5'7, and it took him half a minute to actually lift his heavy arm up to even take a shot at her.

"Hell if you think you can take me on." She laughed. "I could run to France and back before you even lifted your arm, Laney." She sneered.

"Don't fuckin call me that!" He screamed at the second use of her favourite nickname for the boy, 'Laney'.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist girly, I wouldn't fuck with me if I was you."

With that she dropped his fist and lazily shoved him out of the way before heading for class. Usually she'd have stayed there for the first few periods, but she needed to reapply her make-up so no one noticed her black eye and bruised cheeks (not like any of the retards back there would even care). And she couldn't be bothered walking back after getting her make-up bag.

Stepping through the doors and into the newly painted halls (which still reeked from the last coat), she headed for her locker which was at the very end of the hall. Why couldn't it just be next to the doors? It would've been much more convenient.

"Hey, Summer!" A voice yelled, and she groaned, hearing boots thud against the floor to catch up with her. "Summer! Wait!" They yelled as she picked up her pace, not wanting to have to listen to someone. She didn't know who it was, but she didn't really give a damn either.

Feeling someone spin her around, she came face to face with Lucas Burton, the tall black haired sophomore grinning as he stared at her. She _really_ didn't like him. He was the son of the principal, who was 'good friends' with her mother, meaning they got to spend heaps of time together. Yay! Not! The little idiot couldn't understand that she _didn't like_ him. His obsessive crush _really_ pissed her off.

"Want do _you_ want?" She grounded out, glaring up at him, but that didn't seem to deter him, his vampire like teeth sticking out as he grinned widely.

"Your mum said you'd show me to my homeroom, since I'm not entirely sure where it is. You know I'm _really_ looking forward to my sophomore year." He replied, his dimples irritating her as she stared at them, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Yes, my mum _said_ I would. _I_ didn't, meaning _I won't_. Now fuck off pixie boy." She said casually, emphasising certain words, hoping he'd get the picture.

"Why can't you show me where?" He asked, clearly confused.

" . I. Don't. Fuck. Ing. Like. You."

* * *

"Hey, babe." Skylar Schmidt grinned, running a hand over his cropped blonde hair before kissing his girlfriend, Natalia, who'd just exited the girl's locker rooms, and pressing her into the wall. He'd been quick to change out of his cheerleading uniform, the long half black and white shirt and grey pants too hot for him. _Yes_, he _was_ a cheerleader. But he wasn't any queer. He _loved_ girls, some saying a bit _too_ much. And anyone who dared to tell him otherwise wouldn't make it to the next day.

"Hi, Sky." She grinned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders as he pressed into her harder, his hands wandered up her shirt.

"Whoa! Hands off my sister you perv!" He heard someone yell and instantly knew who it was. Groaning he pulled back to look at Brya who looked like she'd just witnessed a horrible death. "I don't want to finish showering to see _that_." She said in disgust as she glared at Skylar, who was only frowning 'cause she'd interrupted them.

"You know you could just _walk away_." He said in a monotone as he wrapped his arms further around his girlfriend, who had her head on his chest.

"_Or_ you could keep your hands off my sister."

"_Or_, you guys could stop fighting and _I_ could get to class." Natalia said, wrapping her scarf around her neck as she flipped her blue and purple highlighted hair out of her eyes. She stood on her tippy toes to give Skylar a peck on the cheek before squeezing past her sister and boyfriend and heading to her locker.

Looking back and giving the two a small wave, she noticed Skylar's glare directed at Brya before he smiled and waved at her, walking off with his friends. Turning back around, she quickly managed to dodge a football hurdling her way.

"Hey, de Sancta." A voice sniped from behind her and Natalia's eyes bulged, walking faster, her converse shoes squeaking as she picked up her pace again. Maybe if she ignored her, she'd go away. From past experience though, she knew that wouldn't happen. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

She felt her shoulder being grabbed, wincing at the force on her bruise from cheerleading (it _was_ from cheerleading)and she was spun around roughly to come face to face with Louise Tilley, the fake blonde's eyes boring into her own.

"W… what do-do you want Loui-Louise?" She stuttered out, the larger girl tilting her head slightly to the side, a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"I just want to talk to my friend." She smiled, her hand once again resting on her shoulder, squeezing hard, and Natalia sucked in a sharp breath, willing herself not to scream out in pain and let the unshed tears in her eyes fall. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked, obviously noticing the pain in her eyes as she pressed her nails in, and she gasped in pain and instantly forced herself out of her tight grasp, accidentally bumping into someone behind her.

"Look where you're going bitch." The guy spoke, then seemingly noticed who she was.

She turned around, quickly apologizing, and then seeing it was Kila Chase she internally face palmed. _God… why do you hate me?_ She thought to herself.

He chuckled. "Lights."

"Killer."

They used their nicknames for each other, as he looked down at her before huffing and walking away. She was pretty sure Kila hated her because Brya had denied his advances last year at a party. He'd been cold to them both since.

Turning back to Louise, the girl was right up in her face, and she moved her head back. "L-leave me alone L-Louise." She said before she walked away in a hurry.

* * *

Phoebe Washington stood by her locker, noticing the entire exchange between Louise and Natalia with a confused look on her face. She'd only been there for ten minutes and she was already confused by the school. She knew starting high school wasn't going to be easy, but this school was really weird.

Even though this school was apparently 'top notch', she knew from her older brother that it wasn't so good behind the scenes. Her brother had been bullied excessively at this school, even if no one else knew it. She'd told him to tell someone, but he'd always said he _couldn't_. He was too scared to go to anyone for help.

That's why she'd been surprised when she'd seen the larger girl annoying the other one, who she'd recognised from doing cheerleading on the field. She'd been saying goodbye to her brother who'd dropped her off. She'd been told they ruled the school along with the 'Barbie and Ken's'. Maybe it hadn't been what it looked like.

Shrugging, she took out all her books needed from her locker, flipped her long pin straight ginger hair out of her eyes, shut her locker and headed for C349. Apparently this was in the C building, 3rd block, 4th level and 9th room. Yes, she was really confused by the system, but she was pretty sure she was in the A building, where all the lockers were, so she just had to find the other ones.

Okay, she was probably going to need some help. Mm, who could she ask for directions? Not the jocks, definitely not that short chubby kid who was sporting a really creepy smile, not the girls who were laughing at another one with glasses. Looking around she spotted a teacher exiting a classroom, and nervously walked up to her. "Um, excuse me; do you know where the C building is?"

The woman looked down at her and smiled. "It's straight down the hall, out the doors and the left building over." She instructed.

"Thank-you Ms…"

"Mrs Burton. Music and Art teacher. Are you a freshman?" She asked curiously.

"Yea." She replied.

"So, how do you like Raven High so far? Not as scary as you thought it would be?"

"Not yet." She laughed.

"Well I look forward to seeing you around…"

"Phoebe."

"Phoebe." She grinned. "I hope you have a good first day." With that she gave a small wave and walked off, heading the opposite way as her.

* * *

Sitting in her fourth period AP English class, Sammi Bane yawned as Mr Hyatt droned on and on about… actually, she honestly didn't know what he was talking about. She kind of zoned out five minutes in. She was too busy thinking about the Glee performance this afternoon. They'd gotten the choreography down pat in the morning, along with the vocals, but they still needed to perfect it, which is why they'd been excused from fifth period to polish everything up.

She just wanted this lesson to end so she could get to lunch and then to the Choir room. _Stupid Mr Hyatt won't shut up_, she thought to herself.

"Pst... Sammi. Sammi!" Someone whispered loudly from beside her, and she lifted her head with a grunt to look at her best friend Avery who was sitting next to her. "He asked you a question." She mouthed.

Looking up to the front, she noticed everyone staring at her, and Mr Hyatt looking on expectantly. "Um… could you please repeat the question?" She asked with a nervous grin.

Shaking his head in disapproval, the old man spoke. "I asked what Holden from The Catcher in the Rye's red hunting hat symbolised and how it ties into our image of Holden and his portrayal of himself to the central desire of the book."

Most people's brains would've turned to mush at this, but she only sighed internally as she answered the man's question in a bored tone. "It's a symbol of Holden's uniqueness and individuality. The hat is outlandish, and it shows that Holden desires to be different from everyone else around him. But at the same time he's very self-conscious about this hat; he always mentions when wearing it, and he often doesn't wear it if he is going to be around people he knows. The overall presence of the hat therefore mirrors the central conflict in the book: Holden's need for isolation versus his need for companionship."

Everyone looked at her in stunned silence, even Mr Hyatt, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Need I go on?"

"Um… erm… no, that was uh… a very interesting statement there Samantha. I ah… applaud your knowledge of the story. You've obviously read it quite a few times, recently I assume." Mr Hyatt replied.

"Nah, I read it when I was like 12." She answered, licking her lips.

He seemed surprised but didn't say anything and moved on.

_Ha! Take that you old grouch. You thought I didn't know. That's what having an eidetic memory is for amigo._ She thought victoriously to herself as she gave Avery a fist pump under their desks.

* * *

Natalia walked hand and hand into the lunch room with Skylar, a smile playing at her lips as he spoke. "…if only that moronic teacher could just understand that he was wrong then we wouldn't be having this…" He was talking about his French teacher, who was (ironically) Chinese. She personally wasn't even sure how he even came to be a French teacher. It didn't really make much sense.

As far as she knew, all the other teachers who taught a foreign language were from that origin. Whatever.

Sitting down at a table, she sat next to Brya, who was sipping on a banana milkshake, while Skylar sat by her side, taking a big bite out of his apple. "Hey, sis." Brya greeted.

"Hey!" She replied happily as she listened to the conversation going on between Jensen Mack and Phoenix. She was pretty sure they were talking about the 'Barbie and Ken's' on the table to their right, who were all presumably gossiping as the guys applied the girl's make-up.

"Ken Jr., stop checking me out ya fag." Jensen taunted Alexander Moore, who'd been looking their way. The boy looked hurt by the statement, but quickly looked away; one of the girls' saying something instead.

"You shouldn't be the one calling names Mr Cheerleader." She spoke back casually, before telling the boy applying her make-up that he could stop. "And I'm pretty sure I've never seen you with a girlfriend. Too busy fucking your boyfriend?" She asked, crossing her legs, which were covered by her long sunflower dress.

Phoenix held Jensen back before he could do anything. He looked back at her with a sneer and she only shook her head. Huffing he turned back to his tray, which only had a cherry juice left.

"Phoenix, I heard you and Kane got back together?" A cheerleader asked, clearly trying to break the tension.

This seemed to work as they quickly got back into conversation, the table talking about Kane and Phoenix's relationship, even though she denied there was anything going on.

Natalia wasn't feeling very well, her stomach searing in pain from her bruises. They hadn't been hurting that much lately; she wondered what was making it suddenly sting again. Cringing, she clutched her stomach, trying to rid the pain.

Brya must've noticed this, and leaned towards her, concern written all over her face. "Tali, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te pasa?" _Are you okay? What is it? _She asked, speaking their first language, Spanish. Brya usually spoke it when she was worried, angry or upset.

"¡Oh, no, nada. Estoy bien." _Oh, no, nothing. I'm fine_.She replied, removing her hand as she tried to smile reassuringly.

* * *

"Welcome back everybody, to another year at Raven High!" Principal Burton announced into the microphone he was holding. He was on the stage in the gymnasium, speaking to the students, who were all sitting bored in the bleachers. "I know most of you aren't exactly excited to be back at school already, but we've got a fun year ahead of us. So to start everything off we have a very special performance from our very own Raven cheerleaders!" He called as the lights dimmed and he quickly exited the stage.

The opening music to _Just Dance_ started and the audience began cheering, anticipating the up and coming performance. To be honest, the glee club was nervous; they hoped it didn't make theirs look like shit. They didn't want to do it if that was so.

**Phoenix:** _  
Red One_

**Skylar:** _  
Konvict_

**Phoenix:** _  
Ravens_

At the sounds of their voices the lights flicked on as the cheerleaders started dancing as one, a few doing flips in synch, and others were busting some serious moves.

**Phoenix:** _  
__I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe_

_A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

So far the performance was centred on Phoenix, who was being lifted up and twirled around by some of the guys until the end of the verse where Natalia took centre stage, dancing. Though Phoenix continued with the vocals, the others were heard backing her up as Natalia did a back flip.

**Phoenix with the Ravens:**  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

The group were doing lifts, twists and ariel jumps as five of the members stayed up front. Phoenix, Natalia, Jensen, Brya and Skylar.

**Natalia:**  
_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

The glee clubs mouths hung open at Natalia's voice. Yea, they all knew Phoenix could sing, since she usually was the one to stay up out front and take over, but they'd never heard the Spanish girl sing before, and _damn_ was she good.

**Phoenix with the Ravens:**  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

**Skylar:**  
_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.  
And…

**Phoenix with the Ravens:**  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

By now the entire crowd were cheering, some even dancing along to the music as the cheerleaders continued to wow the audience.

**Natalia and Phoenix:** _  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle

**Skylar:** _  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

**Natalia:** _  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough_

**Phoenix:** _  
(I got it)_

**Natalia:** _  
In your Pocko_

**Phoenix:** _  
(I got it)_

The crowd watched in awe as Natalia did a few backflips before jumping back and resting her hands on a guy. He was lifting her and she did another two until she stood at the top of the pyramid before jumping down a fair height.

**The Ravens:**  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

"Well fuck... we'll look like a bunch of losers following that." Sammi commented from the side of the stage, a frown crossing her face as she folded her arms.

"Oh c'mon. They may have been amazing, but we can still give it our all and try our best." Dennis Park replied from next to her. He was the schools contemporary dance instructor and Korean language tutor, and a bit too cheerful for Sammi's liking.

"He's right guys; we can still pull out our guns and show them what we've got. We're not going down without a fight." Mr Nicholson added, the one who'd asked Dennis to help them out with their choreography, and it'd definitely proved handy.

While the two girls wore simple shirts and jeans, the guys both wore bright clothing. Dennis was sporting a band shirt under a yellow, blue, green and red jacket, bright blue tight jeans and some orange and green pumps. Anderson on the other hand wore a grey cardigan over a red t-shirt, a yellow and black scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, with black trousers, which had blue suspenders and blue and black pumps.

"Damn Natalia's hot." Anderson noted.

The group turned to look at the dazed teen who was staring with a lovesick grin on his face at Natalia, who was exiting the stage. Sammi rolled her eyes as she gave him a smack upside the head, resulting in a loud groan. "Ow! What was that for?" He complained rubbing his now sore head.

"Focus."

Ten minutes later and they were being announced to the crowd. "Our Ravens aren't the only ones who have put something together this evening! Let's give a warm welcome to our very own glee club, _Rhythmic Heaven_!" He introduced, once again running off stage like he'd done for the Ravens performance.

There was a soft applause as the music to _Party Rock Anthem_ started up and there were a few whoops. Avery and Sammi were the first to come out, doing the shuffle and a few other moves as the music continued.

Soon came out Dennis and Anderson, Dennis doing a whole heap of fancy moves, earning some cheers as he twisted and turned in many different ways.

**Anderson:**  
_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that

Anderson sang, stopping dancing at the end of his part before starting again a few seconds later.

**Dennis:**  
_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She by the rock  
Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

The Asian man rapped, doing some moves as he went along, and some fancy footwork that had people wondering how it was even possible.

**Anderson:**  
_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano  
I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo  
We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, he_

**Rhythmic Heaven:**  
_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that

Everyday I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'

By now the crowd was starting to cheer louder as they did the shuffle while adding Dennis' flips in. They knew it wasn't quite as good as the Ravens performance, but it was definitely good due to the fact that they only had four people performing, Mr Nicholson watching from the side.

**Dennis:**  
_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

One more shot for us, another round  
Please fill up my cup, don't mess around  
We just wanna see you shake it now  
Now you wanna be, you're here now

**Avery:**  
_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

**Sammi:** _  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_

Replicating the actual music video, Dennis jumped down backwards, and landed on his back before bouncing back up again. While he did the break dancing in the middle along with Avery, Anderson and Sammi started up singing again.

**Anderson and Sammi:**  
_Party rock is in the house tonight  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good time  
(Put your hands up)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

**Sammi:**_  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up_

**Anderson:** _  
Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

The crowd erupted in a wild applause, jumping from their seats. Sammi, still slightly out of breath ran to get the mic off of the principal and spoke into it. "If you wanna be a part of this, auditions are being held Friday after school. Singing and dancing." With that, the group ran off stage as principal Burton quietened everyone down.

_With that applause, maybe we do have a chance after all_, Sammi thought to herself as she gave Avery a hug.

* * *

**Featured Songs**

**Just Dance** by _Lady Gaga_ ft. _Colby O'Donis_. Sung by** Phoenix**, **Natalia** and **Skylar** with the **Ravens**.

**Party Rock Anthem **by _LMFAO_. Sung by **Rhythmic Heaven**.

**Cast**

**Present Main Cast**

_Selena Gomez_ as Natalia de Sancta Clara  
_Nina Dobrev_ as Phoenix Sanchez  
_Freddie Stroma_ Skylar Schmidt  
_Crystal Reed_ as Sammi Bane  
_Luke Bilyk _as Kane Johnson  
_Kaya Scodelario_ as Summer Ross  
_Nicholas _Hoult as Lucas Burton  
_Henry Cavill _as Mr Niall Nicholson  
_Amanda Seyfried_ as Avery Morrison  
_Alexander Johansson_ as Alexander Moore

**Next Episode Preview:**

It's time for the auditions, and so far everything's looking up in that department. But will a buddying rivalry between two footballers cause problems? How about a new show choir rule? And what happens when we meet some of the family of two cheerleaders? But the question is, will Rhythmic Heaven come out with enough members, or will they fail to convince the school that they're worth it?


End file.
